Mimbulus Mimbletonia
by ambudaff
Summary: Another Snapeyhappyfic buat yang sedang menantikannya :P


**MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA**

"Sir," ucap Harry lirih, suaranya bergetar. Di hadapannya jelas-jelas berdiri orang yang dulu sangat-sangat dibencinya.

Dengan fakta-fakta yang baru saja diketahui, di depan matanya sendiri, terkuaklah kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya. Kebenaran yang pahit. Kebenaran yang bisa memaksa Harry memanggil orang itu dengan 'Sir'.

"Potter." Suara yang sama dengan suara yang dulu sering terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Sir," Harry menelan ludah, "karena semua sudah selesai .. marilah kita kembali .. ke Hogwarts…"

Snape menggeleng. "Kau tidak akan memenuhi sumpahmu untuk membunuhku?" raut wajahnya tetap dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak. Tidak akan," Harry menggeleng keras, "Tidak mungkin, dengan apa yang saya ketahui sekarang …"

Masih dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca, dengan perlahan tapi tajam menusuk, ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, kembalilah sendiri. Katakan saja pada semua orang, kau sudah membunuhku."

"Tetapi, mengapa …"

"Lakukan saja."

Harry bimbang. Ia berbalik, ragu melangkah.

Baru dua langkah, ia merasa Snape sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia membalikkan diri. Dan melihat sosok yang tadi tegak berdiri, kini sudah jatuh lunglai. Setengah berlutut. Memuntahkan darah atau cairan entah apa yang berwarna kehitaman. Sebagian besar membasahi jubahnya.

"Profesor!" teriak Harry, memburunya, berlutut di depannya, memegang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak rubuh.

Disekanya wajah gurunya dengan lengan jubahnya sendiri, lalu dengan setengah memohon ia berkata, "Sir! Kita ke Hogwarts!"

Snape menggeleng. "Sudah terlambat," bisiknya lirih, "katakan saja .. katakan .. saja.. pada mereka .. kau sudah membunuhku…" suaranya lemah. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Bibirnya mengerucut, menahan sakit, membiru. Matanya menutup. Ia terkulai. Kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan Harry.

"Profesor!" Harry terkejut. Lekas-lekas diletakkannya dua jari di bagian samping leher profesornya, mencari detak nadi. Masih ada.

Dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya tubuh Snape, lalu Side-Along Apparation.

* * *

"Dia menyerap sebagian besar Kutukan yang diarahkan Voldemort padamu, Harry," McGonagall menerangkan hasil pemeriksaan Madam Pomfrey. "Itulah makanya banyak mantra Voldemort yang tidak sampai padamu, dan kau bebas merapal mantra balik. Sampai kau bisa membunuhnya. Tetapi efek mantra itu sendiri jadi bekerja pada tubuh Severus. Tubuhya jadi seperti digerogoti. Semua organ dalam tubuhnya, hati, limpa, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, bahkan otak dan jaringan syaraf, semua sudah .. hancur," McGonagall mengusap kedua belah matanya.

Hening.

"Tidak adakah … obatnya?" Harry memecah keheningan.

McGonagall menggeleng. "Sampai sekarang belum ada. Madam Pomfrey hanya bisa memberi ramuan penawar rasa sakit. Itupun hanya untuk sementara," ia menghela napas. "Hermione sedang kusuruh ke St Mungo, kuberi surat pengantar. Siapa tahu di sana ada obatnya … atau Severus harus dipindahkan ke sana …"

Harry terdiam. McGonagall menepuk bahunya, kemudian dengan berat hati meninggalkannya.

Sampai semalaman Harry duduk menunggui Snape. Sampai Hermione kembali, dan menggeleng tanpa kata.

Sampai Remus datang, mendorong-dorong Neville.

"Remus, Neville…" Harry setengah heran. Remus, mungkin dia mau menengok teman seangkatannya ini, sesama anggota Orde juga. Tetapi Neville? Dia biasanya ketakutan setengah mati bahkan hanya dengan bayangan Profesor Snape sekalipun.

"Bilang sana …" Remus mendorong Neville, yang maju setengah hati.

"Eh," Neville menelan ludah, "waktu itu … tetapi ini belum ada pengujian klinis-magis … aku baru mencoba-coba…" Neville keluar lagi gugupnya, yang sudah beberapa tahun ini hilang. "Harry … aku takut kalau salah … ini menyangkut nyawa .. tapi … aku harus yakinkan … kalau … klinis-magisnya … belum ada … eh … jadi …" Neville tambah gugup.

Remus mengambil alih, "Kau ingat serangan Greyback yang terakhir, Harry? Sebenarnya aku sudah terluka parah. Luka dalam. Bukan luka luar. Neville yang pertama menemukanku, dan mengobatiku."

"Aku tidak ingat kau terluka parah, Remus. Kukira, … luka ringan biasa?"

"Ya, karena Neville sudah memberiku ekstrak Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Stinksap?"

"Bukan," Neville menggeleng, "Stinksap itu cairan yang diproduksi langsung kalau Mimbulus Mimbletonia diganggu. Sedang ekstrak ini, kalau Mimbulus Mimbletonia dipotong dengan minta ijin terlebih dahulu padanya, dikeringkan, dibuat bubuk, lalu diseduh dengan air mata unicorn, diaduk, lalu dipanaskan dengan api kecil sampai mendidih, lalu…"

"Detailnya tidak perlu, Neville," Harry memotong, nyaris tertawa mendengar antusiasme Neville kembali lagi karena mereka membicarakan tanaman magis, "intinya kau merasa bisa mengobati Profesor Snape?"

"… Ya."

Remus mendukung. "Ekstrak itu sudah pernah dicoba padaku, dan hasilnya bagus. Walau belum ada pengujian klinis-magis resmi. Kalau saja ini berhasil, bisa dibilang pengakuan untuk kerja keras Neville selama ini, bukan begitu? Kalau tidak berhasil …" raut mukanya berubah, "paling tidak kita sudah mencobanya, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Kita harus mencobanya. Cara apapun. Kita harus."

* * *

"Kau juga sudah mati, Potter? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sir?" wajah berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu nampak bingung ketika Profesornya bangun dan langsung berkata demikian.

"Aku jelas-jelas sudah mati. Dan aku sekarang melihatmu, Potter. Berarti, kau juga sudah mati," Snape menjelaskan tak sabar.

"Anda belum meninggal, Sir."

"Belum…?" Snape melihat berkeliling. Lingkungan yang sangat dikenalnya. Hospital Wings. Ada sosok Poppy tersenyum lega. Minerva juga tersenyum, tapi tangannya sibuk menghapus ujung kedua matanya. Potter. Lupin. Dan … Longbottom.

"Neville yang menemukan Ramuan untuk menyembuhkanmu, Severus," Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan, melihat ke arah mana pandangan Snape.

Longbottom?

McGonagall serta merta menangkap rasa penasaran di mata Snape. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Snape, "OK, aku tinggal dulu. Istirahatlah yang cukup, Severus."

Remus menarik Harry agar keluar. Madam Pomfrey menutup tirai bilik Snape dari luar.

Pandangan Snape lurus tertuju pada Neville. Yang tertunduk, gemetar ketakutan.

"Saya … saya … tidak sengaja. Mulanya Trevor … katak saya, ia luka parah. Luka dalam. Saya … sedang … meneliti ekstrak Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Unsur antiseptiknya. Lalu … saya berikan padanya."

"Lalu katak itu sembuh?"

Neville mengangguk. Menelan ludah. "Lalu .. setelah penyerangan Greyback … Remus juga luka dalam. Saya coba berikan juga ekstraknya. Dan ia juga sembuh. Karenanya, Remus mendorong saya untuk …" Neville tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu yakin untuk memberiku ekstrak Mimbulus Mimbletonia?"

Neville menggeleng. "Saya … saya tidak yakin. Ekstrak itu belum lulus uji klinis-magis," sahutnya lemah.

"Lalu apa yang mendorongmu?"

Neville menelan ludah lagi, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab lirih, "Kemungkinan Anda sembuh sangat kecil. Tapi .. kemungkinan itu … ada. Dan harus dicoba," katanya.

Pandangan Snape mengunci pandangan Neville. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dibaca.

Snape kemudian berkata lunak, "Apakah bekas kantorku sudah dipakai orang lain?"

Neville menggeleng, tak mengerti.

"Bukalah pintunya. Pakai 'Alohomora' biasa. Pergi ke lemari buku sebelah kiri meja. Buka dengan kata kunci 'Light Always Win'. Hanya kau yang kuberi tahu kata kunci itu," Snape meyakinkan Neville, "Lalu ambillah gulungan perkamen yang paling tebal di rak kedua. Tutuplah lagi lemari dengan kata kunci yang sama."

Neville masih belum bergerak.

"Bawa kemari perkamen itu. Pergilah," Snape setengah menyuruh.

"Eh, ba-baiklah," Neville gugup berbalik, dan setengah berlari keluar ruangan.

Di luar orang-orang sudah menunggu, dan bertanya-tanya apakah yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Neville hanya berkata pendek, "Nanti," dan terus berlari ke ruang bawah tanah.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit ia sudah kembali membawa gulungan perkamen yang sangat berat. Gemetar dan terengah-engah, ia menyerahkannya pada Snape.

"Duduklah," perintah Snape. Masih belum mengerti, Neville menurut, duduk di samping ranjang.

Snape membuka gulungan perkamen itu. Di baris atas tulisan tertera nama 'Frank Longbottom dan Alice Longbottom'.

Neville hanya bisa melongo.

"Perkamen ini sudah kukerjakan hampir tujuh belas tahun," Snape menghela napas, "dan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa menemukan di mana letak kesalahannya hingga Ramuan untuk menyembuhkan akibat Kutukan Cruciatus itu belum bisa dibuat."

"Mungkin kalau dua kepala yang memikirkannya, akan berbeda hasilnya." Snape memandang Neville yang masih melongo. "Kau sudah terbukti bisa melakukan pekerjaan meneliti dan setelahnya menciptakan Ramuan. Mungkin, kau bisa membantu melanjutkan pekerjaan ini?"

Snape menyerahkan gulungan perkamen itu pada Neville.

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu.

Snape, masih menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan, tetapi sudah cukup sehat untuk mengajar. Di hadapannya terpapar sehelai perkamen dengan ukuran jumbo. Di dalamnya terdapat nama-nama peserta ujian NEWT berikut nilai-nilainya.

Snape mencelupkan ujung pena bulunya ke dalam botol tinta. Semua guru yang berfungsi sebagai pengawas dalam ujian itu, harus turut menandatangani pengumuman nilai. Setelah semua pengawas dan penguji menandatanganinya, otomatis akan terkirim perkamen pengumuman nilai pada masing-masing peserta.

Matanya menelusuri kolom Ramuan. Ada dua orang yang mendapat nilai Outstanding. Miss Hermione Granger. Dan Neville Longbottom.

Baru kali ini Snape gemetar menandatangani perkamen pengumuman.

Dan kedua orangtua Neville akan hadir pada acara wisuda nanti.

Tandatangan telah digoreskan.

Tidak pernah akan selesai tugas seorang guru. Tidak pernah. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan benar-benar sebagai seorang guru.

**FIN**

_A/N: Kata Mimbulus Mimbletonia mungkin saja dibikin JKR atas permainan kata Mimulus. Mimulus adalah genus tumbuhan nyata di dunia Muggle, berupa bunga berkelopak lima. Selain untuk antiseptik, tumbuhan ini dipercaya orang sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan 'shyness, anxiety, and forgetfulness' yang kita tangkap sebagai sifat-sifat yang ditunjukkan oleh Neville Longbottom._


End file.
